Problem: The Annual Interplanetary Mathematics Examination (AIME) is written by a committee of five Martians, five Venusians, and five Earthlings. At meetings, committee members sit at a round table with chairs numbered from $1$ to $15$ in clockwise order. Committee rules state that a Martian must occupy chair $1$ and an Earthling must occupy chair $15$, Furthermore, no Earthling can sit immediately to the left of a Martian, no Martian can sit immediately to the left of a Venusian, and no Venusian can sit immediately to the left of an Earthling. The number of possible seating arrangements for the committee is $N \cdot (5!)^3$. Find $N$.

Since the 5 members of each planet committee are distinct we get that the number of arrangement of sittings is in the form $N*(5!)^3$ because for each $M, V, E$ sequence we have $5!$ arrangements within the Ms, Vs, and Es.
Pretend the table only seats $3$ "people", with $1$ "person" from each planet. Counting clockwise, only the arrangement M, V, E satisfies the given constraints. Therefore, in the actual problem, the members must sit in cycles of M, V, E, but not necessarily with one M, one V, and one E in each cycle(for example, MMVVVE, MVVVEEE, MMMVVVEE all count as cycles). These cycles of MVE must start at seat $1$, since an M is at seat $1$. We simply count the number of arrangements through casework.
1. The entire arrangement is one cycle- There is only one way to arrange this, MMMMMVVVVVEEEEE
2. Two cycles - There are 3 Ms, Vs and Es left to distribute among the existing MVEMVE. Using stars and bars, we get $\binom{4}{1}=4$ ways for the members of each planet. Therefore, there are $4^3=64$ ways in total.
3. Three cycles - 2 Ms, Vs, Es left, so $\binom{4}{2}=6$, making there $6^3=216$ ways total.
4. Four cycles - 1 M, V, E left, each M can go to any of the four MVE cycles and likewise for V and E, $4^3=64$ ways total
5. Five cycles - MVEMVEMVEMVEMVE is the only possibility, so there is just $1$ way.
Combining all these cases, we get $1+1+64+64+216= \boxed{346}$